Talk:Peacemaker/@comment-33709220-20171120070631
Ok, so I've been asked a lot, about my Mesa builds, and secondary setups; so I figured, I'd post them here, and be done with it, once and for all. (So that, I can just point any people asking me, to this page!) Note: This is an indepth post, on my experiences, builds, reasons for using them, preffered buffers, etc. (Which is why, it's so long!) So, here's the rundown, of my builds, and my reasons, for using them: Though, feel free to change it up, depending on how you like to play, and what you think is the most efficient/fun! While her secondary setup, needs specific mods, to deal amazing amounts of damage, the frame herself, can be modded, in so many various ways! So feel free, to try her augments, and wierd builds; though,' I highly recommend corrosive projection!' My currently preffered Mesa mod setup: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1201014079 Notes: As long, as you have 120%+ power strenght, (due to max dmg reduction from 3) and max efficiency, (175%) you're pretty much set. I've seen a lot of different setups, sa lot including narrow minded, a few with natural talent; recently I've been trying out speed drift, instead of power drift, to see how the difference is. I'm using stretch, simply to add to the lazy factor; hence my choice of not using narrow minded. Although stretch has no effect on the range itself, it does have an effect, on the aiming circle, both the maximum, and the minimum sizes. I've also seen people, use fleeting expertise, with one less point in, and more two points, in streamline; this is very viable, and I will probably change, to that myself, sometime in the future! (To conserve, some of the duration.) *Looking forward, to primed streamline! * (Semi-confirmed) Onto secondary setups: This is my preffered, all purpose build: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1191517432 Notes: I highly suggest using any dual sidearms, to proc Mesa's passive, although just it's 10% fire rate; it's adding, to the already insane fire rate, of peacemaker. Resons for using the dual stat elementals: Even though PM has a low stat chance, the regulators have an amazing fire rate, I feel that, with this setup, it balances out somewhat; though, feel free to use, the pure elementals, that will give you more damage... However, it'll also lessen the proc chance, in particular, for the P heated charge! My build vs elemental resistance sortie: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1191517484 Notes, yes, I still have the dual stat elementals, since corrosive procs strip armor! This build works about as well, as the other build, though, some 45% less damage. Using pummel, since impact, is PMs primary damage source! Other viable builds I've seen: include gunslinger, instead of pummel/heated charge, can also pure elementals, instead of the dual stat ones; also, feel free, to mix up the elementals, for different factions, depending on their resistances! The main key, to maximized/optimized her builds: Is both the primed crit mods, both the multishot mods, ''' '''hornet strike and at least two elemental mods. My reasons for using Akstiletto prime: PM & Akstilettos are both impact based, so won't have to mod wierdly, to keep both usefull; they are dual sidearms, so they proc her passive, they have an amazing reload speed, and they are amazing at grinding down nullifier bubbles! If your team mates are bad at clearing nulli-bubbles, you can just pop out, of PM> spray the nulli-bubble a bit> pop back into PM, kill stuff> pop out, when you have time to reload, or need to grind down another, or a few nulli-bubble. However, the key thing, is probably, the reload speed, and it's excelency, at grinding down, even high level nulli-bubbles, very fast. Also, Dual Toxocysts are overrated, due to it's on headshot buff, used to have a bug. (See the comment bellow.) Big no nos, for modding exalted weapons: Never use any riven, and/or weapon specific mods, like fulmination, or covert lethality, on any exalted weapons! Do NOT 'use the seeker mod, for PM, neither of, any of the mention mods/mod types, have any sort of effect, on '''ANY '''of the exalted weapons. (Not sure, if Titania can mod for punchthrough, though have my doubts.) For long missoins: Ask your team mates, to focus their fire, on ancient healers/disruptors, and nullifier bubbles! Although low level ancients isn't a problem; however the buffs they provide, at higher levels, almost, completely neglects you damage output! Nullifiers, should be obvious, why you should focus! :P Also, if you have a frost in your team: Ask him/her, if he can use, the freeze force augment, with max strenght, and some duration, this buff actually works wonders with PM, the same applies, to the other elemental frames! (Ember, Saryn, Volt, and Frost, all have augments, to buff weapon damage.) I'm primarily noting for frost, as he's very popular, for long missions, due to his bubble(s!) (I'm not trying to, neglect the other frames!) I do believe, that shooting through a volt's shield, will also further increase your damage! (Check the tips & tricks section, goes into more details, about volt's shield!) As for buffers to look out for, besides the elementals: Harrow, should obviously, be on this list! With his buff, maxed out (50% additive crit chance/200% for headshots) and two 2 sets of arcane avenger, you can ('technically) get an additional 110% crit chance, (181,75% total) for body shots, and 260% for headshots, for a total of 331,75% crit chance! (Note: It'll probably be hard, to proc both the arcane avengers avenger sets + have Harrow buff at the same time.) I also, think that Harrow's Pennance buff, will work, at least the fire rate one! Mirage'stotal eclips works, but capped at +100% dmg it doesn't '''seem like Octavia's Amp works; (might be capped to +1x as well) however, Octavia's metronome's (3rd skill) opera multishot, does seem to work! (Though, might be hard to proc.) Rhino, obviously works, since his buffs work for everyting; I do believe, that sonar Banshee works, but it's not a guaranteed damage buff. Nova's molecular prime works, seems to works. (after all (edit)) (At least, it seems to have no obvious effects, besides chain-splosions, probably another bug) '''Smeeta kavat's charm, is awesome! From what I know, or at least, I think i know: Equinox', and Nidus' buffs, that directly buff power strenght; seems to be, a lot less effective,than the weapon based buffs! (As well, as any other, that might be in the game, or come in the future.) Final notes: I farmed out, all my focus today, in one mission, with one greater lens; although, I had an affinity booster. (From login reward (day 250, gives 3 day aff booster) + sortie reward, 3 day aff booster.) Anyway, I brought my full elemental build, into eximus stronghold interception; I averaged on 39-40~k/convergence orb, and I was pretty much done, with focus, for the day, even before the second wave ended. (out of three waves) (Did sortie right after focus timer reset, so got all of my possible focus, from that single mission!) I personally think this beats Adaro + spider equinox w/ affinity spike + booster... (With one lens, mind you, not the two, necessary for spider Equinox to work properly!) I at least, think this is, a lot less frustrating; though, it somewhat relies, on there being an eximus stronghold sortie; however, sortie timer, resets 7-8 hours, before the focus timer resets, meaning: You technically have two shots, at rolling an eximus stronghold sortie; though, probably not an interception, it'll still give pretty decent focus; I usually average, on 12k, (without booster) with this setup, on other types eximus stronghold missions, though somewhat depends on your timing, of picking up the orb, as well. (For example: Try not to pick up the orb, at the end of a wave, in defence; wait, 'til there's enemies, in the room, if you can, as the "buff," only lasts for 45 seconds.) I think that's about it, thanks to anyone, that bothered reading all of it; hope it helped, at least a bit, if not a huge deal! I've seen a lot of Mesas shooting at the same target, many, many times, while mine plows down, nearly 'all the enemies, usually with just one hit! (At least, for the first 10-20 waves/mins, at least for lower lvl missions, axi might take more hits.) The Nox enemies, are kinda tanky, as an example; and will require, a ton of shots. I've now made my builds public, '''twice; '''I feel like, I should have no reason, (Not counting all the times I've told people my builds, & how tos, in-game!) to see all of the horribly modded Mesas anymore! '''No offense intended! ' Just that I've seen a lot of it, and for some reason, it seems to be a mystery, for the in-game community, to mod her properly. (Though, admittedly, '''it's far from obvious '''how to mod her!) P.S.: '''Inb4 shitstorm, of strong Mesas everyhere! <3 (Again, no offence intended, this time, it's just a joke thingie!)